Vika
Victoria Vasilevich (Ukrainian: Вікторія Васильович, Viktoria Vasilevich) also known by the mononym Vika (Ukrainian: Віка) is a Ukrianian pop/rock singer and songwriter. Biography Vika started writing lyrics at the age of seven and composed her first complete song at 14. Her first performance on national television from the Palace of Ukraine followed shortly afterwards. Since then, she has written arranged and recorded her own songs and performed many of her hits as the headliner act in major music festivals throughout Ukraine, Canada and the US. In June of 2005 Vika completed her Master's Degree at the Kiev University of Culture and Arts before embarking on her full time music career. Vika’s formal education spanned the spectrum of drama, creative direction, acting, dance and choreography, but her heart will always belong to her music. In addition to what she has recorded herself, Vika has written more than 150 songs, and published them in her book of lyrics entitled, "String of My Soul". She tries to write and make songs of different styles and genres so that not one of her songs will sound like another. Her focus is to write songs with a strong melody that also have meaning and will touch the hearts and souls of her listeners. Over the last 9 years since her first public performance, she has also written many songs for popular performing artists in Ukraine. She wrote the theme song for the National Children's Music Festival and the nationally televised music contest "Step to the Stars". In 2005, Vika was the featured guest artist at the Bloor West Ukrainian Festival and the Toronto Harborfront Festivals. In 2006, Vika headlined the Cleveland Ivana Kupala, The Glen Spey Zabava and the Canadian National Festival in Dauphin, Canada as well as many others. She has had guest acting roles on nationally televised Ukrainian sitcoms as well as numerous modelling engagements. Many of Vika's concerts and music videos have been televised on National TV in Ukraine. In May 2008, Vika graduated from the acclaimed Hollywood Pop Academy located in the famous Kodak Theater. While attending HPA, Vika worked with the who’s who of Hollywood instructors with a client list boasting Janet Jackson, Rihanna, Jessica Simpson, Beyonce, Ne-Yo, Britney Spears, Lindsey Lohan, Boyz II Men, Brian McKnight to name a few. In 2010, Vika released her newest rock album “Guilty Dreams” in three languages (Ukrainian, English & Russian) with several tracks shooting to number one requested on Kiev Radio Stations. Vika's songs are available in major internet stores such as iTunes, AmazonMP3, Rhapsody, Napster, eMusic, Nokia, CDBaby and others. Vika is very proud to have been named a Patron for the “International Charity Camps For Children Of Chernobyl”. In September of 2010, Vika graduated from Moscow Music Makers School. Vika gets her most pleasure from seeing how her songs affect her fans. If she makes someone jump and dance, or if she makes them cry, she feels she has achieved the same result and has truly connected to another human being through her music. External links * Official homepage Category:Artists Category:NVSC 1 artists